Swapped
by meefgal
Summary: Len and Rin are listening to their iPod, but it breaks and something wierd happens to Rin and Len. I'm sorry, but I can't keep up this story, I set it up terribly and can't continue... I may give it another try sometime. Sorry everyone! ;;
1. Chapter 1

I'M ONCE AGAIN BORED AND AM WASTING TIME WRITING FANFICTIONS! D:

I own nothing, sadly… OH, THE THINGS I'D PAY…

It was around 2:30 AM and mostly all of the vocaloids were asleep. _Mostly_ all of them. There were two vocaloids who couldn't sleep for money. Rin and Len Kagamine.

"Ugh, I'm sooo bored!" Len rolled over in bed.

"I know, me too!" Rn sighed and rolled over as well. They bumped into each other because they shared the same bed and giggled.

"What should we do?" Len asked.

"I don't know, I suggested dressing up as each other, but you thought it was gross," Rin rolled her eyes as Len blushed slightly. "So I'm out of ideas."

"Hmm… Maybe we could wake someone else up to play a game!" Len suggested.

"No, I think that would be kind of cruel considering the concert we had yesterday…" Rin yawned. "We could sleep, but I don't want to…"

"I have an idea!" Len pointed his finger up. "Maybe we could just listen to music until we're tired enough to sleep." Rin brightened.

"That's a good idea… weird, a good idea coming from Len…" She muttered.

"What was that?" Len asked, narrowing his eyes at Rin.

"Oh, nothing~" Rin said and turned to get their shared iPod. She gave one ear bud to Len and placed the other one in her right ear. She turned it on and some soft music began playing. It was a song out of their Akuno series, called "Regret Message". It was a very soothing song, almost like a soundscape with waves and seagulls in the background. Len liked the song very much and closed his eyes, relaxing. Rin leaned over for a second to get her glass of water and take a sip. She was about done the glass and accidentally spilt the remaining water onto the iPod.

"Rin, what was that?" Len opened his eyes and looked at the iPod. His face went blank as it started sparking. The wires began to glow and suddenly they both got very dizzy. They're bodies went numb and they passed out.

About an hour passed and the iPod had short-circuited. No one had woken up because of the iPod, but Rin and Len began to shake and wake up. Rin woke up first. She looked at the iPod.

"Weird… WHAT THE-!" She restrained herself from screaming as she heard her voice. It was… really low… well, lower than usual. Len finally woke up and sat up, looking at Rin. Their eyes widened as they saw each other. They stopped themselves before they screamed out and carefully looked over each other. They both looked… unnatural.

"Who are you… what's wrong with my voice…!" Len squeaked as his voice had changed to a higher pitch.

"Y-you're not Len… who are YOU?" Rin asked back, again surprised by the pitch of her voice.

"… Rin?" Len's eyes widened again.

"Uhh… yes?" She asked.

"You're… um… you don't… LOOK like Rin…" Len stuttered.

"You still didn't tell me who you are and why I'm sleeping in the same bed as you." Rin crossed her arms, unaware that her chest was entirely flat… more so than it was before.

"Y-you don't recognize me?" Len sniffled a bit.

"No… wait…" Rin squinted in the darkness as she inspected Len's clothing. "… L-Len…!"

"Yeah, smart one." Len said back. "Why are you a guy?"

"… I'm a what?" Rin looked at herself and realized that she was a he!

(gonna refer to Rin as a he now)

Slowly, he looked down at himself and his heartbeat nearly stopped. No wonder he sounded and felt really weird…

"So…" Len blushed.

"You're… a girl now… you know that, right?" Rin looked at Len's chest with envy.

"H-huh?" Len looked at himself and now he was a she.

(gonna refer to Len as a she now)

"So… now what? We need to straighten this befo-" Rin meant to finish, but froze when he heard the door creak open.

"Hello? Why are you guys up?" Miku poked her head into the room lazily.

"U-um…" Len stuttered, blushing. Miku blinked a few times before smiling.

"Did you guys pretend to be each other?" Miku asked. Len and Rin got confused, but then realized that they looked a bit like each other.

"Rin, should we tell her?" len whispered into Rin's ear.

"I think we should… we can trust her, right?" Rin smiled.

"Yeah, we couldn't sleep so we decided to play a game." Rin said.

"Okay, as long as it has nothing to do with twincest." Miku smiled again and closed the door.

"… that was really close…" Len sighed. Rin nodded and blushed looking at themselves again.

"So… what do we do?" Rin asked. They both thought for a second.

"We could pretend to be each other, but Meiko always knows which is which…" Len suggested. "So we could just tell everyone what happened…"

"… are you crazy!" Rin whispered angrily. "I don't want to be exposed as a guy!" he blushed.

"Then, what do you suggest?" Len whispered back. Rin thought for a second, and finally gave up.

"Fine, we'll tell them, but how should we say it?" Rin asked. Len blushed.

"I… don't know yet…" Len looked at the floor.

"well, maybe we're just imagining things." Rin suggests, pointing a finger at Len. "Let's get some sleep and we can think of something tomorrow." Len nodded and lay down, drifting to sleep quickly. Rin lay his head down on the pillow and fell asleep watching Len sleeping.

IDK SHOULD I CONTINUE OR SHOULD I JUST LEAVE THIS AS A POINTLESS FIC? *confused*

Okay, if you want this to continue, review and give me IDEAS, people!

~Meef

P.S. … have you reviewed yet?

P.P.S. … what about now?

P.P.P.S. CLICK DA BUTTON ALREADY. THE TENTION IS KILLING ME. .


	2. Chapter 2

*sighs* People wanted more, so I'm gonna write more! :P

So… MEEF NO OWNS OR VOCALOID OR ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND IDEA! TT^TT

Len was, once again, the last one to wake up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes as she sat up in bed. She slowly got out of the bed and walked to the closet that he shared with Rin. She froze when she realized that none of her other clothes fit her anymore. She blushed, remembering the incident last night wasn't a dream. She shrugged it off and grabbed one of Rin's dresses. She got dressed quickly and walked downstairs.

"Yo, Len!" Rin popped up in front of Len, making him jump.

"Don't do that," she sighed. "What?"

"I told everyone about our situation." Rin said, blushing slightly.

"WHY!" Len looked terrified.

"Because I think people needed to know, so I told them!" Rin shut his eyes.

"…" Len walked past Rin who followed Len into the kitchen, where everyone was. They all gasped at Rin and Len's appearances.

"D-don't gasp," Len blushed and looked down, trying to hide it. "It's not nice…" Gumi stood up and screamed, glomping Len.

"YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" Gumi squealed. Len blushed more, trying to push Gumi off.

"C-cut it out!" Len screamed while some giggles emitted from Rin and some girls at the table. Gumi finally got off and sat back down. Len sighed and fixed the strap of the dress that'd fallen off her shoulder.

"Breakfast?" Meiko asked everyone, placing a plate of toxic eggs on the table. Everyone pretended to eat it so that they'd avoid being hit upside the head with an empty sake bottle by you-know-who and there was a small lineup at the bathroom door after the meal.

"Uh…" was all Rin could say after the breakfast from Hell. Rin and Len were lying on the bed in the room that they shared.

"Yes?" Len asked.

"It's really awkward to be around you now…" Rin blushed. Len blushed as well.

"Y-yeah, sort of…" she stuttered a bit. Rin laughed nervously.

"What should we do now?" Rin asked. Len thought for a second.

"I know!" she said. "We could practice singing each others' songs!" Rin smiled.

"That might be fun!" He said. They went to search for a song by each other, and Rin ended up singing 'Fire Flower' and Len sang 'Meltdown'. They blushed at the similarity of their voices.

"Guys~ We're gonna go out now~" Miku called from the first floor. Rin shot up.

"Okay~" he called back. "Len, we're going shopping now, so you're coming with us!"

"Wha…? Why?" Len complained.

"Because girls love shopping, and that's sort of geared your way now!" Rin smirked and grabbed Len's wrist. Len tugged away, but couldn't get away from Rin as he dragged her down the hallway and into Kaito's car. Len sighed and gave up as they were on their way to the mall.

OoOoO

Len felt like singing Meltdown again, but actually meaning what she was saying. She was being dragged from store to store with Rin, Miku and Luka, looking for some clothes that fit Rin and Len. Rin, of course, was all in for trying on boy's clothing, but Len on the other hand…

"Oh my God! Len! Try this one on!" Miku shoved a dress into Len's hands and she pushed her into a change room and closed the door. Len stared awkwardly at the dress with layers of frills. She'd always hated frills, even if she had to wear them for stuff like 'Imitation Black'. She gulped and got changed quickly, completely ignoring the mocking images in the mirror. She stepped out of the room.

"How's this?" She asked, blushing. Miku stared, and turned around to cover her nosebleed. Rin's mouth just hung open in surprise. Luka laughed at her. Len frowned and turned around to look in the mirror. She felt some warm blood trickle into her mouth. Len got a nosebleed from looking at herself. She wasn't herself anymore! She looked like some kind of model! Len blushed madly and turned to the rest of the group. Rin looked ready to say something.

"Dude, we're SOOO gonna put you in a magazine!" Rin smirked and pulled a camera from his bag. He snapped a quick picture before Len could move. She squeaked and ran back into the dressing room and got changed into her other clothes quickly. She burst out of the change room and held the dress on a hanger to Rin.

"I'm NOT buying this thing!" Len said to his face. "It's expensive and I only wear it until we switch back again!" Len pouted.

"No, you won't buy it," Rin snatched the dress from Len's hands. "I'll buy it FOR you!" Len blushed again and Miku dried up her nosebleed and Luka stopped laughing. They both stared at Rin.

"Are you sure?" Miku checked the price tag. "It's over $100!"

"I don't care, I NEED to see Len wear this in front of the others!" Rin smirked and put the dress in front of Len again and pictured her wearing it compared to Len. "I think Len looks better in it than I would… well, if I was the girl of the species again." Rin blushed slightly. Len seemed to blush back at him.

*LATER*

Many screams of fear and absolute pleasure emitted from the living room as Len was utterly humiliated in front of everyone. Rin, of course, had talked her into wearing the girly dress in front of the rest of the Vocaloids. Luka and Miku both giggled when they realized that Rin wasn't kidding about showing off Len's dress, and Kaito was trying to get rid of his nosebleed. Meiko was actually not drunk, but she still acted like a drunk when she saw Len, yelling things like 'TAKE IT ALL OFF!' and 'WHY DOES HE LOOK SO HOT IN A DRESS?' and some things that are best left unsaid. Rin was laughing maniacally, even though he knew Len hated it.

"Why are you my sister?" Len asked him once the crowd shooed away and she was dressed back in some of Rin's clothes.

"I'm your brother, silly~" Rin corrected, poking Len's nose playfully. Len only pouted though.

"Whatever. Why do you always humiliate me?" Len asked more specifically.

Because I love you, Rin would've replied, but Len probably would've taken that the wrong way, knowing Len.

"Because it's funny~" he replied instead, smirking at his 'sister'. Len blushed.

"it's not funny to dress me up and then embarrass me in front of everyone!" Len accused. "I think you're just taking advantage of me while my body looks like this." Len's eyes watered. Rin sweatdropped. She looked innocent when she cried when she was a boy, but now that his body was a girl's, she looked like an angel… well, as innocent as a pissed off angel can look.

"nonono, Len, don't you dare cry!" he tried to stop her from crying, but it wasn't working. Rin panicked, his heart twisting up at having him humiliated so much to the point of crying. He didn't know what else to do as his words became worthless against Len's newly fallen tears. It seemed as though Len didn't know she was crying, though. She was still looking at Rin angrily.

As Rin thought about giving up, he thought of one last thing that might work. They'd cheered each other up many times when they were younger using this technique, what would make this time any different? Rin leaned closer to Len until she could literally feel her gasping breath against his slightly parted lips. He leaned in, closing off the space between them, trapping Len in an unexpected kiss.

Len wasn't exactly sure what she could do about this, so she just kissed back innocently… as innocently as kissing your twin 'brother' could be.

"All better?" Rin pulled away and smiled at Len, who was now blushing her face off.

"W-what was the point of that!" Len pouted again.

"You stopped crying when I kissed you… IT MUST BE A SIGN!" Rin pretended to be a scientist and scribbled a bunch of random squiggles in the air with her fingers. Len couldn't help but giggle at her brothers' randomness. Even if Rin was a boy now, nothing about him had changed.

Later that night, Rin sat alone on his bed, waiting for Len to finish brushing her teeth. He remembered why it was different to kiss Len now compared to when they were younger.

'I hadn't been in love with him back then.'

CORN ON THE COB this is old! XD

I finished writing half of it, forgot about it, then found it again when I was cleaning out the files on my lappytop~ :3

Sorry about it being uploaded so late! As I said, I forgot about it… I know, bad excuse, sue me.

Please review if you want another chapter~

~Meef


End file.
